ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Greg and Steve (TV series)
Greg and Steve is an upcoming animated TV series. Coming soon in 2019 to Netflix and YouTube! Synopsis Greg and Steve are adventurous musicians! Join them as they sing, dance, and have fun! Children will enjoy singing and dancing along, while learning early basic concepts and important lessons along the way! Filled with songs, dances, games, fun, and more. This entertaining show will have youngsters ages 6 months to 9 years singing and dancing the day away with this top-selling duo! Characters (Any ideas) * Greg Scelsa as Greg * Steve Millang as Steve * mrs bird as herself! * mack the chicken as himself! * bingo the dog as himself! * iamyoungheart as ducky! * scelsa-millang the teddy bear as himself Episodes (Any ideas) Season 1 # Sing and Dance! - (?) Greg and Steve # Out of This World - (?) Greg and Steve # The Show Biz - (?) Greg and Steve # Scared Silly - (?) Greg and Steve # For The Birds - (?) Greg and Steve # Ship Ahoy - (?) Greg and Steve # Reach for the Stars! - Greg and Steve # outback cookout - (?) Greg and Steve # Fun at the Beach - Greg and Steve # Hair Disaster - Greg and Steve # Tricks and Treats - Greg and Steve # Too Much Big Fun For Me! - Greg and Steve # Rainbow of Colors - (?) # Exercise Fun (?) - # School Days - # Snappy New Year! Season 2 # Farmer for a Day! - (?) Greg and Steve # My Four Legged Friends! - (?) Greg and Steve # Roar! - (?) Greg and Steve # On The Move! - (?) Greg and Steve # Rock n' Roll! - (?) Greg and Steve # My Buddy! - (?) Greg and Steve # You Crack Me Up Sometimes! - (?) Greg and Steve # Topsy Turvy - (?) Greg and Steve are # Yummy Yummy - Greg and Steve # Go West, Yong Men - Greg and Steve # All Aboard! - Greg and Steve # Sing me a Story! - Greg and Steve # Goo Goo Gaa Gaa! - Greg and Steve # A Verry Merry Big Fun Christmas! - Greg and Steve # Under the Sea! # Rainy Day! # Dinosaur Days! Season 3 # Happy Healthy Me! # A Very Happy Big Fun Birthday! # Carnival Fun - # Songs For All Seasons! # Big Fun Surprises! # Talent Show - (?) # Bingo's New Word! # The New Kid! # To The Hospital # In The Classroom! # Fiesta Fun! # Good Night, Sleep Tight - (?) # Follow That Baby! # Memories Fun # Greatest Hits! # The Dancing Machine! Season 4 # The Tooth Brusher! # Classical Big Fun! # Pet Problems! # Rock'in Safari! # Game On! # Funny Feelings! # The Little Puppy! (AKA when bingo was a baby how he got his name-o!) # Super Powers Fun - (?) # She's a Frenchie! # Have a Ball! # Polly the Parrot! # Making an Album - (?) # Time to Get Up - # The Best of the We All Live Together CD Series # Mack the Chicken's Special Dance! # Live in concert! Season 5 # Car Ride Fun # It's Easter! # What a Day! # The Baby Animals Are Lost in the Forest (?) # International Food Day! # Fairytale Fun! # Counting Fun # Alphabet Fun! # Sing Along Fun! # Writing Fun # Computer Fun! # The Zoo! # Down on the Farm! # e i e i o! # I Am Special! # The Arctic! Season 6 # Ice Cream Fun! # Where Does It Come From? # Land of the Music # its hard at first to use a potty! # Nursery Rhyme Time! # Baby Greg?! # I Like Trucks! # Fun With Animals! # Up, Up, and Away # Around the World! # My First Songs! # Teddies! # Musical fun! # The Parade is Here! # I Love The Circus! # The Jungle is Big! Season 7 # Come Out and Play! # Who Wants To Play With Me? # Mack's First Day of School! # Mack's Dance Recital! # What Will We Do? # Opposites Are Fun! # Learning Songs! # Silly Songs! # Playtime Songs! # Dancing Songs! # Farmyard Fun Songs! # Animal Songs! # Animal Adventures! # I Can Do It! # Faster! # Slower! Season 8 # Giggles and Grins! # Coloring Fun! # Art Make Me Smart! # Classical Music is Amazing! # The Big Fun Orchestra Loves Mozart! # The Fair! # The Petting Zoo! # Baby Animal Songs! # Zoo Jams! # will you be my friend? # happy halloween,bingo! # music and rhythms are fun! # rhymes,riddles,jokes,and rhythms! # math is fun! # the music of nature! # sights and sounds! # peekaboo! # bingo and the magical goofy hat! # baby's first greg and steve songs! Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming television series Category:Adventure Category:Animated Series Category:Animated